Dancing On Air
by Malfoy'sLittleWhore
Summary: It's the Yule Ball, and two certain Hogwarts students can't seem to stay away from each other. But what will become of it? Oneshot, possible two shot. Rated T for.. I don't know, a lot of kissing? enjoy!


_,AN:_**_ Hey guys! taking a short breather from Hidden In Plain Sight so I could write you all this short little oneshot- maybe a twoshot. Usually, I would be against one-shots. however, I can always go back and use them later so they aren't all alone. Its set at the yule ball, during a dance between Viktor Krum and Hermione, when someone decides to cut in. excuse any spelling errors... Enjoy! PS pretend they are 16, not 14...maybe 17 if you want...  
_**

"You really do look stunning tonight." Viktor gave her a faint smile as he spoke. She smiled back, never letting on that she'd rather be dancing with someone else that night, never faltering in her step. She thought Viktor was a nice guy and all, but she had her eye on someone else. If only he didn't hate her very existence...

* * *

It wasn't any fun with Pansy. She was boring as hell to listen to, and finally Draco had had enough. "If all you are going to do is blabber about how rich your family is, go find someone who actually cares." Pansy humphed and stormed off. She was ok by pureblood standards, but he wanted to be dancing with someone else. Up until now he had been avoiding thoughts of her pretty well, but now his eyes searched the room for her. His heart broke when she was dancing with Krum, so he quickly looked away. If only she didn't hate his very existence...

* * *

Hermione caught Draco looking at her, and confusion overrode her mind. Why would he- "I'll be right back, Hermione." Viktor smiled before walking off with his headmaster. Hermione froze. Now was her chance! Draco didn't have someone to dance with, and neither did she! She turned towards him, hesitated, then turned back around. _No, he hates you, remember?_ She forced the thought back into her head. Why was it always so complicated?

* * *

Draco got up and walked over to Professor Snape. "I need a favor. Can you use legenemency to find out what Hermione is thinking about?" The greasy haired professor nodded, and used Legenemence non-verbally. A look of shock hit Snape almost immediately. He glanced at Draco, who stood expectantly. "Well?"

"Maybe its better you don't know what Miss Granger is thinking about-" Severus began, but then he saw the murderous look in Draco's eyes. "She wants to dance with you." Draco smiled and walked towards Hermione. Krum was nowhere to be seen, thank god for that. If he had to take on that guy... Draco shuddered at the thought. He tapped her on the shoulder before offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

She stared at his hand. Hesitantly, she took his hand. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not that funny, Malfoy." She searched his face for any hint of trickery. There was no way Draco wanted to dance with her. It just wasn't possible.

"It isn't," He assured her. Her eyebrows went sky-high.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She was highly suspicious of this man, naturally. But Malfoy wasn't taking their bickering into account when he offered to dance with her, he just offered. He moaned in frustration.

"Listen, you're just going to have to trust me Granger." He sighed. She glared at him, took her hand back, and turned away from him. This ignorant, self-centered little bastard! She couldn't bear to look at him for fear that her tears would overflow. She wanted to dance with him, really, but not when he was obviously toying with her. At least, thats how it appeared to her. Until she heard him speak again. "Hermione...please. Please, just give me a chance." That was something she didn't expect to hear. But, it changed everything. She turned around, grasped his hand. It was time to let go, and just go with it. She wanted to dance with him, but she needed to stop trying to hate him. So, as he pulled her into him, and a new song began playing, she didn't resist those stormy eyes of his. And then they were dancing. People started looking at them, staring at the supposed enemies. Hermione whispered.

"People are staring..."

"Let them look," He growled sexily. Hermione groaned at hearing that side of him. Then he chuckled and leaned his face towards hers.

* * *

Draco was dying inside. If she didn't dance with him soon... "Hermione... please. Please, just give me a chance." He had said. That seemed to get her attention rather quickly.

So now they were dancing. Draco didn't care about the people dtaring. He had her, and it was all that mattered. "People are staring..." Hermione whispered to him.

"Let them look," He growled. The voice he had seemed to drive girls insane, and Hermione's groan proved her no different. It was oddly ironic. Everyone had believed that the two had despised each other, and the two of them had tried to convince each other of such, only to hide that they loved the other, in fear of the other truely hating them. And all of it wasn't obvious until this moment. He chuckled to himself, them did what made sense at the moment. He leaned down and kissed her. The world seemed to be lost in that kiss. You could've heard a pin drop. It was as if they were the only ones in the room. It felt like they were floating on air.

When they broke the kiss, Hermione looked down, red with embarrassment. Then her eyes grew huge. "What's wrong?" He followed her gaze. Draco's signature smirk showed up. No wonder it felt like they were floating on air. "Now, when did that happen?" He glanced over to the table where Longbottom and Luna were sitting. Luna was concentrating very hard on them, muttering under her breath. Draco chuckled. She may have been loopy, but she was one brilliant witch- almost as brilliant as Hermione. Which reminded him of his priorities. He turned back to look at Hermione, staring straight into her eyes. When the dance ended and Loopy Luna had returned them to the ground, Krum was standing there looking broken. He glared at Draco, then gave Hermione a quick glance before storming off. Hermione stared after him, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Hermione stared after Viktor, the boy she had tried to replace Draco with. It seemed so cruel to have done that to him. Seeing Viktor so vulnerable had reminded her that Draco was an impossibility, just out of her reach. The tears fell at this revelation, and she ran out of the hall. Everyone stared at the doors where she had left, dumbfounded. Draco' however, didn't waste time. He ran after her, following her in the halls until he caught her arm at the staircase. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. And, to Hermione's surprise, he did. He dropped her arm, and just stood there. He looked hurt, too. But This time, Hermione knew she could make it right.

She went up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips. At least, that's what was supposed to happen. What really happened was more like a snogging fest. Their tongues tangoed, fighting each other for dominance. Draco held her protectively. After everything that had happened, there was no way the end of this night could be this good. And, unfortunately, as they sat on the steps of the stairs after the kiss, he found out that it might have a dreadful ending. They sat there is silence, neither one prepared to face the fact that things would change from now on. They wouldn't be able to see each other without feeling this, and everyone had seen them. So what could they do?

"What do we do know? I mean," Hermione started. "There's no way things can ever go back to the way it was. We can't love each other today and hate again tomorrow." Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm was around her protectively.

"But, no one would be able to accept us, would they? Weasel and Potter would go haywire at the idea. Then again, Weasel was eying you the entire time. He does like you, Hermione." Draco sighed. "So many people like you, I'm not sure how I got lucky enough tonight to get one dance. Tomorrow, you'll have me back at the end of the line again."

"But it isn't true! I can't help who likes me, nor can I help who I like. But I love you, Draco, and I just need to know you won't break me." she sighed. He hugged her close.

"If I ever hurt you, you have full permission to kick me where it hurts." He smiled. She looked up at him and gave him an evil grin.

"Oh, like I would need permission!" She laughed. Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead. Then, hand in hand, they walked up the stairs, all the way up to the astronomy tower. Draco stood by the entrance when the stunning girl went to one of the many windows and stared out upon the world. She didn't know why, but the world seemed so much different that night. The night had been so innocent, and looking out at the darkness suddenly changed that. The night reminded that the fight against evil was never over, that even now people were dying. For once, she didn't care. "Draco..."

He was immediately at her side, as if he had not been gone moments before. "I'm here, it's okay." He wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione turned to him and slowly kissed him, keeping from letting her desperate lust shine thorugh. Draco enjoyed it very much, however. When they finally broke apart, they looked out on the word again. It seemed so different now. It was pure, sweet, and void of anything that could harm them.

And if anything did come there way, they had each other to fall back on.


End file.
